


Watchparty revelations

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: All he does for them!!!, And are amazed at Five!!!, Basically Hargreeves watch some of their greatest moments including the barn, Even when shot down!!!, Fixed Timeline, Fluff, Number Five getting some love, PEOPLE APPRECIATING FIVE, Post Season 2, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Could you possibly write a short one-shot where the family find out about what Five did in the barn? Was such an awesome moment in season 2!"Herb and Dot invite the siblinngs to watch some of their greatest moments.They watch what happened at the barn - Five being awesome.Appreciation happens.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Watchparty revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrowleyMcKay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyMcKay/gifts), [Lu_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_3/gifts).



Yet another crisis averted.

With some clever collaboration of Allison and Five, colourful distraction by Klaus and Diego and some well-placed blasts by Vanya, this particular crisis managed not to get too bloody. Well, it would have been, they had really been on tight spot and about to be massacred, but they had some help.

Help that could pause time for a bit until they recovered their energy, got some new weapon and rope to tie the enemy. Help from the commission, from the very nice Herb and Dot. They'd seen them in trouble and decided to "lend a hand", in part because they were fans and liked them, and in part to try and compensate for the times when they'd been hand tied in the past and had to let them suffer.

And they seemed really happy to have helped, all smiles as they met the siblings.

"Seriously guys, we can't thank you enough." Vanya was saying. "That was really helpful."

"Yeah, if there's anything we can do for you..." Allison didn't even get finish and the two commission members were lighting up. Herb looked at his colleague and she nodded. Allison wondered what the hell she got them into. She really hoped this time they wouldn't have to kill anyone.

"Actually, we have a bit of an odd request."

"Oh?" Five was very tired and an odd request from two former commission members could mean practically anything.

"Well, as you know, we have been following some of your.... shenanigans, and actually we've liked some of the bits so much, we recorded them, from the infinite switchboard."

"So we're like a show to you guys?" Klaus noted. "Not creepy-stalkery at all, no. Do go on."

Dot was nervous, but excited.

"We.... were wondering if you guys would come do a little watchparty of your best moments, tells us a bit how you were feeling, answer some questions, give us some behind-the-scenes scoops?"

Taking into account that these guys could have asked them to murder people, or fix a timeline, or any other much harder thing to do than that, a little watchparty seemed like something very agreeable, and the Hargreeves had no problem saying yes.

There was food too, and coffee, and very comfy chairs, and they got to talk about their brightest and best moments, without the judging of their dad, or fear of consequences. Whatever had happened they'd been alive at the end, and with time they could see that it made sense in a weird way. And hey, from a distance, they even looked brave and cool and like an awesome super-powered family that looked after each other.

They watched the fight at the theatre, ghost Ben and all, and saw how the other had been important, how they'd been protecting each other. In the heat of the moment it was difficult to see or notice, but seeing it in a big cinematopraph old timey screen in front of them... They had lived it, so they knew it was true, but boy did it look much more fancier and interesting from a distance.

They were a bit too shocked to offer much interesting insight on it, but by the time they got to some of their best solo moments, the comments started to roll.

There was Diego taking down an entire ring of people trafficker with just his knives, for example. He told them about trajectories, about how it felt to be surrounded by guns and still get ahead, about the intricacies of a plan in which you used the flaws on enemies' strategies on your advantage.

Herb and Dot listened, but so did the siblings, and it was actually really nice to be heard and have people show an interest after an eternity of being second best, or being "some disturbed guy with multiple knives". There was more to him than that, and it was actually great to have an opportunity to show it.

But not everything was high-octane action, there were also smaller things. Like there was a piece of Allison's hollywood lives, and a really very iconic rumouring of a sexist pig of a producer who ended up humiliating himself and insulting himself every time he wanted to say something rude to a woman. It was quite funny seeing the dude call himself a jerk every ten minutes.

"Not maybe my proudest moment, but definitely one of the most satisfying ones."

There was an unexpected show of heroism from Klaus saving some of his junkie friends from abusers (why are you all so surprised? just because I was a druggie didn't mean I stopped being a good person. Duh.) and although Luther was kind of hoping for one really cool thing he did on the moon, but that wasn't what was next shown.

"Oooh, this is one of my favourite parts!" Dot said, excited.

"And mine!" Herb added.

The barn? A speech about love and then a Swede gunning down the Handler? Didn't seem too dramatic.

But things in the screen didn't play out the way they remember them, at all. The scene played there was much, much more dramatic.

In fact, they all died. The saw themselves die. It was quite horrific, and for them very shocking and upsetting.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Diego wondered, aloud.

"That's... that's not what happened." Vanya said, trying to make sense of what she was seeing.

Herb and Dot looked at them as if they were crazy.

"But it is! And we were holding our breaths in that moment, weren't we?"

The Hargreeves (except Five) were also holding their breaths. There was something really weird about seeing their own dead bodies. Technically, they knew that Five had seen them die beofre so technically and logically they knew that they died, that there had been bodies. But watching it....

"We died again? How many times have we died?" Klaus was confused, which was nothing new, but it was actually surprising the amount of thing that happened around him he had no idea of. Maybe he'd died a bunch of other times, too, who knew. Definitely not him.

"But we're not dead. Like, now." Luther said, frowning. This made no sense, but they were saying that it happened, and if all the other things happened....

"You were not told? Obviously you can't remember it, but I figured he would have told you." Dot said, surprised. "Well, then, you're in for a treat. Watch."

And so they watched, still a bit horrified after watching themselves die and be bodies on the ground, shot down, unmoving, they watched his tiniest brother, who was somehow still alive, but quite possibly breathing his last too. Lying on the floor with a shotgun in his face, about to die bled out.... And he started to shine. He started to shine blue and slowly, painfully, changed the direction of time - made it go back, little by little, second by second.

"We were wondering, Five" Herb said "because we know you'd never done that before, so not that, but how much energy did it take, doing that? Did it hurt?"

Five just took a sip of his coffee, talked as if he were mentioning a bad client he had or something equally unimportant.

"Well, Herb, you have to consider that I was a dead man anyway, and I have done shit with very little energy in the past, like first years in the apocalypse I ate like twice a week at most" (Allison choked on her drink at that) "so I know how to take out my let's call them energy reserves, or, maybe, because back then I was absolutely drained, create energy were there was none to complete my mission. I wasn't going to just die after seeing them die too, right? Nearly all my life has been about saving them. So I... invented some energy where there was none, because I had a chance to save them."

Klaus was tearing up, seeing that poor guy bleeding out and still, even then saving them. Vanya's mouth was open, she was speechless, unable to think beyond "Fiveeeeeeeeeee". Diego was actually crying. Don't blame him for being soft, ok? Five did all of that for them. Look at him, breaking down reality, doing things he'd never done before while badly injured.

Five was ignoring them, just chatting casually with Herb and Dot as if this was nothing major.

"And yeah, it hurt like you couldn't imagine. I mean, overstretching my abilities is already painful, like when I take other people, or when ill or injured, and getting shot is also already very painful on its own, but modifying all of reality while shot? The interaction of my powers in my injuries? I was burning, it was agony. Luckily for these guys, I have an extremely high pain tolerance. If not, you guys would have been toast."

Now movie Five was disarming the Handler and actual Five looked at his siblings, seeing as no one had said anything to his little joke.

What he found was a variety of startstruck Hargreeves, some crying (Diego and now Klaus too), some just open-mouthed admiration and shock (Luther and Vanya) and some love and gratitude that was almost difficult to stand (Allison). Many emotions (and positive ones, for once!) all directed at him.

"You know" Dot said, with admiration too, "I thought I knew you, more or less, you know, I thought after all those years and all those feats of strength and resilience and courage I'm not surprised by anything he does. But then you went and surprised me again."

Five.... did not really know how to react to being complimented this much, to appreciation. He'd never had much of it in his life, he really wasn't used to it.

"That's kind of you to say, Dot." he said, with an awkward smile, burying his face on his coffee mug.

"Five... why didn't you say anything?" Luther asked. Five shrugged.

"Didn't see how it was relevant. Also you probably wouldn't have believed and thought it was self-pampering or something."

"You put yourself through so much for stupid little us" Klaus said, tears still in his cheeks. "You've gone through so much pain and loneliness. Just so we can live - I. You're amazing and I love you, Five."

"That's--- Klaus, don't..."

"Yes, you are, Five." Allison said. "Gosh, I can't believe this, we were dead! You were in excruciating pain! And the only reason I was able to see my daughter again was because you pushed yourself beyond your limits for us. Amazing is clearly not enough."

Vanya got out of her speechlessness to add to that.

"Yes, not just amazing. Prodigious. Stunning. Spectacular. Out of this world."

"Stop it." He said under his breath. Was Five blushing? He didn't want to be blushing, he was a grown old man.

"We will not stop, you stupid old man, what you did was incredible, and you never get credit for all that you do. Let us show you some love, for once." Diego said.

"Ughhh, all right, I guess."

There was a family hug, of course, this time with Five at the centre of it, as if to compensate for all the times he'd been fighting for them while the others got to hug.

Klaus put his glass up, "to Five!" and everyone got their glasses together. They talked about it for a bit more, about time and its consequences, about how it felt to move with other people, or alone, or when very tired They let Five nerd out. He deserved it.

It had been a nice trip down memory lane, and it had reminded them, in a very graphic way, just how much Five did for them.

They rewatched the scene a couple more times.

Five was still a bit uncomfortable with all the praises if he was honest, it would take some getting used to, but it did leave him with a smile in his face, a pleasant taste in his mouth.

Yeah, getting credit and getting love could be nice too. Not such a bad thing to try and get used to.


End file.
